bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Babuu
Babuu (バブウ) is a character from manga series, Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He is one of the Three Great Kings of the Neo Maruhage Empire. Background One of the Three Daioh of Tsuru Tsurulina III's new order, Babuu is initially a muscular man wearing a baby costume, complete with a bonnet and bib. Despite his immature appearance (and occasional behavior), he is actually one of the top scientists of the Neo-Maruhage Empire. Most of his experiments are for creating new and stronger soldiers for the Empire via the development of the "Zenmetsugan" pills, which sacrifice humanity and justice for evil power. For the entire year between Tsurulina III's re-ascension in power to Bo-bobo's return, he researched the power to develop "True Block Leaders" to lead the empire using test subjects at Spaghetti Academy (including Heppokomaru forced under his command) to perfect his drugs for usage in the empire. Personality History Holy Spaghetti Academy Babuu is initially stationed at Holy Spaghetti Academy where he is discovered by Bo-bobo's contact Oyaji controlling Heppokomaru. However, his work at the school are merely a cover for his real actions: the head of medical experimentation of new drugs to create a new generation of Neo-Maruhage Soldiers (including the Zenmetsu-Gan pills used by Heppokomaru, Pokomi and others). Initially, Babuu faced by Namerō while Bo-bobo took on Heppokomaru. He proves to be more powerful than expected, as it took a combined effort between Bo-bobo and Namero (as well as Don Patch and Gaoh) to initially stop him. Unfortunately, the first battle revealed they were merely fighting a robot body, with the head of Babuu escaping back to further develop his experiments, while leaving the rebels to die after he causes the building to explode (they survive however, but it was not made clear as to how)! The Daioh Babuu is later seen at one of his other laboratories. Here, he has gotten a new robot body, but has rid himself of his Baby costume, and is now sporting a tank-top and jeans. He is there when two of his test s ubjects, Pokomi and Porustoroi burst out of their test tubes, ready to serve the Neo Maruhage Empire. Babuu is later revealed to be the Daioh controlling the Blue Radical Squadron (watching over the team of Porusutoroi, Jobus & Hīragi). His newest assiginment is watching over the Bo-bobo clone, Black Bo-bobo, another of the Daioh, who spends his time in a testube. After the fall of the third Daioh, Shiryuen Kamara, Hiragi betrays Babuu by sending Jatī to defeat him, in a change of strategy regarding the usage of the Daioh. Babuu tries to fight back, but is crushed and defeated easily by Jati, making the Beauty clone his replacement. Despite losing his status as a Daioh, he is still regarded as useful to the Empire. In his last appearance, he can be seen esorting Tsurulina III to the final battleground of the Bo-bobo series. Abilities & Powers His main battle style is control of "Baby Shinken" (ベビー真拳; "Fist of Baby"), where he literally acts like a baby and controls baby objects like rattles and dolls to attack his opponents. He also has an attack where his tongue comes out in an odd bird shape. If the tongue pierces anybody, that person turns into a doll. Attacks *Good Night, Mommy: Babuu strikes an opponent with a rattle. *Baby's Dolly: Babuu releases a creature from his mouth, which can turn anyone it hits into a toy doll. *Assaulting Rush Baby: Babuu charges forth in a fit with his fists. *'Baby Rope': Several baby heads come out of Babuu's body and tie up the opponent. *'Baby's Nightmare': Many faces appear on Babuu's body and absorb attacks. *'Beddy-Bye Rush': Appearances Trivia References Category:Shinken Users Category:Villains Category:Members of the Neo Maruhage Empire Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Bobobo Characters